1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article carrier for vehicles, and more particularly, to a slat assembly for an article carrier on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle article carriers frequently employ two separate subassemblies or portions: a rectangular framework which surrounds the load to be carried and a plurality of slats which rest on the roof or other vehicle body portion and carries the weight of the load. In such constructions, the framework and the slats are often secured to the vehicle body independently of one another. In still another vehicle article or luggage carrier, a crossbar replaces the framework as a means for confining the articles upon the slats.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,471, an article carrier for vehicles was disclosed having crossbars which can be adjusted on the slats and are easily removed, interchanged or adjusted in position on the slats in accordance with the needs of the user. This construction has achieved significant commercial success. Nevertheless, a need exists to provide a slat which cooperates with separate tie-down members and is more aesthetically pleasing and simple to assemble. Therefore, it is believed that a need exists for a slat which can be assembled to cooperate with more than one tie-down member and has an attractive appearance of modern article carriers. It is also believed that a need exists for a slat in which the tie-down member can be injection molded. It is further believed that a need exists for a slat which has a predetermined number of apertures to allow a crossbar to be locked or secured in place by positively engaging the apertures to prevent longitudinal movement of the crossbar relative to the slat.